Making You Popular
by CUtopia
Summary: Lavender Brown has a new make-over mission


Entry for the "Music Club" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Category

**Show Choir: **_Popular from Wicked_

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition" - Refreshment stall

**Write within your comfort zone **(eg. OTP, genre, era). Don't strain yourself thinking too hard, just write what comes naturally

I hope you all like it, leave me your opinion :)

* * *

><p>Fay Dunbar sat on her bed in the girl's dormitory, reading a book about potions while all the other girls in the dormitory ran around the room in hurry, chattering loudly while they applied make-up, compared their hairstyles or told the others about their date for tonight's Yule Ball. Everyone but Fay, who seemed oblivious to the hustle and bustle of the other girls or ignored it perfectly, until Lavender Brown sat down next to her dorm mate, unceremoniously ripping the book from Fay's hands.<p>

"So, Fay... Where is your dress? I don't know if you forgot, but: the Yule Ball is tonight!"

"I will not attend it," Fay answered, trying to get her book back, but Lavender threw it on Hermione's empty bed, a shocked expression on her face as she asked:"Why?! There are not many opportunities to attend a Yule Ball!"

"I... I don't have a date, nobody asked me and... it would be so embarrassing stand in a lonely corner. I like to be here, everything is quiet and I can read my book," the brunette girl answered with thin voice, looking down at her hands. Leandra, her best friend, shook her head as she informed Lavender:"Don't waste your time, I have been trying to convince her to attend for three days know. She is stubborn."

But every girl in the dormitory knew that Lavender had already decided to do anything to make Fay attend the Ball, even under the danger of annoying her.

"You know, whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, my heart tends to start to bleed, girls!" Lavender exclaimed, taking Fay's hand to pull her up from the bed. Fay did not knew what to say or what to do while she was being pulled over to Lavenders wardrobe.

"Oh my... and you all know, if someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over because I know exactly what they need!"

Padma rolled her eyes and Leandra shrugged over Fay's helpless gaze while Lavender energetically ripped the wardrobe doors open to reveal a lot of dresses next to the school uniforms and some normal clothes.

"I could not decide at first, so I bought some more gowns, which is the reason why you, my dear Fay, are extremely lucky!"

Fay seriously doubted her luck in this moment. All that she wanted was to get comfortable and read her book, not to be squeezed in some dress to stand alone on the ball, being asked all the time "Are you alone here?" or "Where is your partner?". But unfortunately there was no way she could stop Lavender now, she was already to much in motion.

She twitched as Lavender faced her, opening her messy ponytail before she looked at her thoughtfully.

"My my... Though this might be the toughest case I've yet to face, I am determined to succeed! Let us take a look... umm... which colour will suit you best?"

Lavender took some of the gowns and held them in front of Fay, expertly scanning the girl with every new dress.

"But I... I just... Nobody cares if I attend the ball or if I do not!" Fay started a weak try to get Lavender to stop, but the blonde only shook her head with a grin.

"No no no. Wait until I am finished with you. You. Will. Be. Popular."

"But I don't want to...," she wanted to protest, but Lavender interrupted her:"I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys – and you will finally be able to get someone! Ah, this one is good. Hold this."

Fay gulped as she closed her hands around the fabric of a blue dress while Leandra came over, giving Lavender a serious look:"There is no way she is going to flirt with anyone."

"Why?"

"Well... she has a crush on someone," Leandra grinned and Lavender and her started to giggle loudly why Fay glared at her best friend. She had told her about this in secret and now she was telling Lavender about this?! Suddenly the thought of asking Professor McGonagall for another dorm seemed tempting...

"WHO?"

"Leandra, no, please don't," pleaded Fay, trying to prevent the worst case she could imagine, but Leandra ignored her, shouting:"FRED WEASLEY!"

A short moment of silence filled the dormitory, then Lavender squeaked in joy and Fay buried her face in the dress.

"Now this sounds like a plan! I'll show you what shoe's to wear and more importantly, how to fix that hair – you know, everything that really counts to be popular!"

"She never even talked to him," Leandra said while she put her gown on, smiling over Fay's angry face. "Every single time he is around she get's clumsy and runs away."

Lavender covered her face with her hands for a second and shook her head in disbelief, then she started to drag Fay towards the bathroom.

"Well, let's start, cause we've got an awfully long way to go! Believe me, there is nobody wiser when it comes to popular!"

Fay simply closed her eyes while Lavender started to work on her face with countless powders, brushes and liquids. Well, maybe, she thought, Lavender would let her go after she was finished so Fay could sneak back into the dormitory before anyone could see her, before the humiliation could grow any further...

"Oh, there is nothing that can stop you from becoming popular, Fay – just trust me, I will make a swan out of our ugly duckling!"

Tears swelled up in Fay's eyes as Lavender started to pull on her hair, forcing it into forms while she chirped:"Everything in life is about the way you are viewed, my dear. One day, you will thank me for making you just as popular as, well – Me. Now put the ball gown on!"

Fay obeyed and after slipping into the ridiculously high shoes Lavender had additionally forced on her she had to stand in front of the large mirror, feeling horrible under the eyes of her dorm mates, so she simply looked down at the floor.

"Wow, Fay, look at you... you are beautiful, honey!" Leandra sighed over the 'Aaaaws' of the others and slowly Fay let her eyes rake over the reflection of her own body. Her legs looked gorgeously long with these shoe's and they were revealed even further by the gown which was only going down to her knee. Its blue colour, together with the decent make-up, complimented her eyes and her curves, hiding every flab of her hips and her brown hair was flowing over her naked shoulders in soft curls.

A shy smile started to grow on her face and the awkward feeling transformed into comfort and confidence. She could not wait until Fred would see her in this outfit...

"We need to go, Leandra," Fay said, grabbing her friends hand and pulling her in the direction of the door.

As the evening progressed, Fay felt like a completely new person. People noticed her and it did not feel as uncomfortable as she had feared and it was nice to chat and eventually dance – but still something was missing. Fred had not given her a single glance so far and as nice as the evening was, she could not help but feel disappointed. After dancing with Seamus she fetched a butterbeer from the bar and sat down at a table in the corner, sipping on her drink. Had it all been in vain? Fay sighed, pushing a strand of her hair over her shoulder as a shadow suddenly appeared in the corner of her eye. Looking up she was surprised to meet the brown eyes of Fred Weasley who grinned at her, asking:"May I ask you for a dance?"


End file.
